


After The Fall

by catarineeem



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarineeem/pseuds/catarineeem
Summary: It's been 4 years since Call Me By Your Name was filmed in Crema.Now, Timothée Chalamet heads back for the sequel in hopes that Crema will bring back the peace and friendships that is lacking in his gone-off-the-rails life.He wants nothing more than share a house with Armie, go for pizzas at Piazza del Duomo and rekindle with old flames.Problem is, when he sees Corina again, he realizes he left behind much more than he ever knew.A story about falling of the grid and coming back with baby steps and spider-man movies





	1. Prologue

~~~~~~~

**Corina’s POV**

That summer in Crema replayed in my mind every day for the past 4 years.

Everything started exactly like a typical Crema morning, where I would open my eyelids slowly in the mornings, the sun coming through my windows, and I’d walk into the kitchen barefoot, surrounded by the brilliant melody that flowed from my dad’s piano.

The days were slow in the summer. No rush. There would be mid-morning swims in the river and late lunches in the pizzeria at the piazza del duomo and late nights at open sky discos in the woods, just outside the town borders.

That summer, my dad was going to tutor an actor. There would be a movie to be shot in Crema and everyone was on the tip toes of their feet waiting for a Leonardo Dicaprio or a George Clooney or just someone to storm by.

Yet, it was a green eyed, curly haired boy who looked to have just come out of the womb who showed up at my door, one week after the studio first contacted with my dad. He looked lost and shy, and when I started speaking Italian, he lifted his hands to wave.

“Hello, I’m Timotheé. I came for my piano lesson.”

He would then repeat this sentence for the following month as he showed up with his dumb smile and a hoodie that was entirely too large for his skinny body.

Even though he had picked up Italian here and there, he would always, always deliver this sentence.

Timotheé and Armie, the actors, they would reveal to be the best summer additions to our little group of friends. And when summer turned into autumn and autumn into winter… they would remain. For the whole 6 months of shooting and production, they seemed to find Crema to be their little secret spot where they could just be free of the Hollywood pressure and lights.

Even though they were no Dicaprio or Clooney, everyone in Crema thought they were even better than that.

They were family.

 

“Corina!” My dad called me from the kitchen. I stopped whatever I was doing and rushed there, to see what he was fretting over knowing he was already nervous for being hired as a musical consultant of the new movie to be shot in Crema.

4 years later everyone was coming back. Luca, the director, and some of the other crew members had been here for the past month, but within this week everyone would arrive and shooting would commence soon.

“I need to go now, Luca told me the actors are coming today and we would go over what parts need to be done before they got here.”

 _The actors_ , that’s what Timotheé had been reduced to after that summer.

The town was already thrilled to be seeing everyone back again. Even though Luca lived here, after his success it would be a sight for sore eyes to see him go buy his morning bread at Piero’s and Armie… he had come here a few times with his wife and kids, showed them around but it always seemed too long between his visits.

No one had ever seen Timmy again, except in magazines, tabloids and movies that always, always were screened at the local theatre as if he was a child of the town.

Deep down, I knew this day would come.

From the moment, I’d heard about the sequel I braced myself for the day where I’d see Timotheé again.

In fact, I had known about this for months but I always tried to put it in the back of my mind, not think about it, go about my day as normal as possible and not, in any way, shape or form, think about the days back when I could run my fingers through Timothee’s hair and kiss his eyelids.

I nodded at my father, unable to speak more.

He sounded nervous, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” I tried to assure him. “Yeah, you don’t need to worry about me, dad.” I gave him a broken smile as I subtly held into a kitchen chair for support. “We will see each other at dinner, right? We’re all going to go to Nonna’s?”

He nodded, not really believing a word that was coming out of my mouth, and kissed my cheek, “Everything will be fine. Just you wait.”

That was my father’s motto for every situation.

I’d heard it when I had a hard time at school, with grades and boys.

I’d heard it when my best friend Alessandra moved to attend uni at Bergamo, even though it was just a 50min drive away.

I’d heard it when he had caught me making out with Timotheé in the backyard, even though I wasn’t really supposed to because he had a girl back home and would be leaving in a few months.

I’d heard it when I chose to not attend uni.

I’d heard it when Timotheé left, with a goodbye and a kiss on my forehead and never really bothered to call again. Not even when I filled his voicemails with urgent requests for a return call. Not even after I explained my situation to Armie.

No phone call from Mr. Chalamet, too busy between movies and award shows and velvety suits, but “everything will be fine. Just you wait.”

As the door closed on my dad’s way out, I raced to the couch and grabbed a pillow, I brought it to my face and screamed as hard and as loud as I could into it.

You know what?

Not everything is fine. And I am so tired of waiting.

“FUCK YOU, TIMOTHEÉ!”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's exciting running through the night, but every perfect summer's eating me alive 
> 
>  
> 
> _in which Timmy touches down in Italy_

**_Timotheé’s POV_ **

The plane touched down at Malpensa Airport around 7pm of a cloudy monday.

May was just starting and there was a chilly vibe in the air. I put my hoodie up, covering the cap I had on my head and resting my Hershel backpack down, I leaned against a wall and took one cigarette from my pack. I was desperate for one of these after a 12 hours flight straight from LA.

As I took one long breath, seeing the smoke float through the darkening sky I felt content to be back in Italy. I was convinced absolutely nothing bad could happen down here.

I was going to rent a car and drive myself to Crema and I was going to stay at a little house that I was going to rent and share with Armie and we would have a little pateo and we could have smokes and beers and enjoy sunsets together.

If there was something we could both agree on, is that the time we had spent at Crema, 4 years ago, had been the best time of our lives.

I missed his guidance and brotherly support so much.

I could remember the bicycle rides around town before and after work, the long nights at the open sky disco and how tasty the ice-creams were on hot summer days. I could remember our group of friends and how everyone had received us so warmly.

Piero’s warm bread in the morning; Monica’s sausage and pepperoni pizza; Marco’s cold beers.

I could remember the girls. I could remember _her_ , so, so perfectly.

Corina.

Sometimes, when I was alone, and at moments that I felt lost, I would allow myself to say her name out loud.

Coh – ree – nah.

How had life come to this?

How had everything become so tangled and complicated?

Why couldn’t it just have remained as easy as it was that summer?

Her and me, lying on a grassy backyard, her dark long hair swirling in the wind and falling on my face. Everytime, without failure.

I looked down at my half smoked cigarette and put it out. I should just take the time I was going to be here to finally quit, I know I could never do it once I got back to stressful NYC.

I would be lucky to stay away from much worse things than smokes in NYC. Smokes would be the best escape in my hometown.

 

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I quickly tapped Armie’s number and tried to reach him.

No success. Voicemail.

“Hey man, Timmy here. Just to let you know that I got to Milano now… going to get the car at the rental and yeah… let me know if you’re at the house. Could have come to pick your brother up, but okay,” I chuckled. “Alright, well… I’ll see you in a couple hours, I guess. Love you, bro.”

Armie had yet to tell me something when I got into the car.

Considering he had finished his latest project, a play on Broadway, the previous week, he had come down to Italy a couple days earlier than me. He had also been able to take some time off with his family and would probably bring them down sometime during the month.

As for me, as soon as my last movie wrapped up I was on my way. Lately, I was tired. I was tired of the same directors and actors and just the same routine, the same sunshine, the same bed, the same location. I desperately needed a breath of fresh air in my life.

I felt like I was going nuts.

I felt like nothing had been meaningful in the past years.

Where were the good movies?

Where were the loyal friends?

 

I started my way down to Crema with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like Crema was going to change my life once again.

It was around 9pm.

I had decided to grab a bite and sit in the car, in the silence that was so rare in my life and tried to consider how everything would go down. Granted, I had kept a tight relationship with Armie and that would pose no problem, the chemistry in the movie would still be there but… everyone else… it was like they hadn’t existed for the past 4 years.

When I arrived at the little house, around 11pm, I smiled at how cosy it actually looked. All houses in this street were white with brown front doors and small green patches at the front. I knew that in the back, a nice backyard stretched out and I remember the late night Facetimes with Armie where we just tried to search for the smallest 2 bedroom we could find.

I couldn’t wait to spend the next 6 months here.

The lights were off. I frowned. I was expecting Armie to be waiting up for me, maybe go for a drink before we hit the sack and started re-exploring everything the following morning.

But no.

When I actually got out of the car, I noticed the key was in the door so I took my bags and just walked in, feeling the wall for the light.

When it finally lit, I looked around the small living room. This was nowhere near the Hollywood lifestyle we were used to but I think that was why it was so charming. We would have to cook and clean and do our own laundry and actually be humans.

Which okay, maybe wouldn’t be as fun in a couple days.

On the table, lay a note:

_Timmy,_

_So happy to be sharing this house with you!! Went to have dinner with friends but I get the bigger bed because I am HUGE. Deal with it._

_Tomorrow morning we’re going for bread at Piero’s, brother._

_p.s.: Welcome to fucking Crema, little Timmy Tee._

 

“Fucker,” I chuckled.

I felt tired. I wasn’t going to wait for him if he hadn’t been home when I got here… dinner with friends, pfft. It was probably just Luca and the crew, if he had told me I’d have driven straight there but whatever.

I found my room, it had a small sized bed against the further wall and another bed on a wall near the door. This had to be the room Armie meant to be for me.

Without even checking the other room, I dropped my things by the door and threw myself on the bed closest to the window, moaning as I felt my back relax. The room was dark and I could listen to crickets outside.

It was so peaceful.

I loved Italian nights.

I remember this particular night, 4 years ago, we had just begun to shoot Call Me By Your Name and we went out for this party, in the woods, at the town border’s. I was dancing with this girl, Corina, having the time of my life when she staggered a little and tried to excuse herself, tried to free herself from the crowd.

In a mix of both worry but also enchantment from her easy laughter and sarcastic humour, I followed out to the parking lot all the same.

“Go away,” she said.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” I grabbed her face in my hands.

“Timmy…” she started, was about to explain what was wrong but she quicklu turned her back to me and threw up right there.

I cursed, feeling bad that she was feeling sick, and immediately placed one hand on her forehead, trying to hold her head and comfort her.

In this moment, I thought, in this moment I could be disgusted but not for this girl and not in this beautiful night.

I patted her back, “C’mon, get it all out, Cor, everything. Don’t keep it inside.”

“Fuck,” she cursed wiping her mouth to the back of her hand. “I shouldn’t have drunk that last beer.” Her voice was small and I could tell she felt ashamed, like she wanted to be anywhere but here, with me staring at her.

“You shouldn’t have,” I smiled as she looked back up at me. I handed her my bottle of water and watched her take a sip. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m sorry, this is disgusting,” she lowered her eyes, ashamed. Again, I held her face in my hands. I had never seen anyone so pretty. Round cheeks and green eyes, her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. The prettiest. “What?”

“Nothing,” I whispered and then, without any sort of planning, I gave in to an impulse and I pressed my lips down on hers and finally did something that I had been wanting for the last few weeks: I fucking kissed her.

She coiled back but before I could think she was rejecting me, she laughed. She laughed out loud. “What? What are you laughing at?” I smiled.

“You kissed me, Timmy… and I just threw up… it was so… so disgusting,” she said in between of a fit of giggles.

That night, we had both ended up laughing out loud under the Crema sky.

I closed my eyes and I thought back to that night, to those soft lips on mine and to the stars that kept on shining, the brightest shine I had ever seen.

And then, I fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter dos!!!  
> I hope you are liking this as much as I am. I have noticed lots of Armie/Timmy fics and I pormise I'll give you a good dose of these two!!! Albeit in a more brotherly and friendship-y side of things.
> 
> Also, thought of making my weekly update on saturdays. what you think?  
> except next chapter is coming on sunday because....social life.  
> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!  
> and always, thank you for reading <3
> 
> love,  
> C.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Underneath the skin there's a human, buried deep within there's a human, and despite everything I'm still human_
> 
> In which Timmy opens his heart and gawks

“WAKE UP, TIMMY TIM!”

I woke up startled, with Armie shaking my bed and screaming in my face.

I pushed him aside.

What time was it anyway? I felt like I hadn’t sleep this well in forever.

“Fuck off,” I mumbled, placing my pillow on top of my face, wishing that I could just keep sleeping forever.

“Oh c’mon, little Timmy, let’s get fresh bread and feel this Italian air.”

I threw my pillow at him and broke a smile, giving in to his request, “I fucking hate you, you know that?”

“No, you don’t,” he laughed. “Get up, we’re leaving in 10!”

 

I got showered and dressed in tight black jeans and a loosened grey shirt in record time. Stuffing my pack of cigs in my pocket and reaching for my credit card and cellphone, I got out into the living and saw Armie siting on the couch.

“Here I am, miss,” I joked, reaching for my cap. As he got up, his playful smile on his face, he stuck out his hand and I pulled on it, pulling him into a brotherly hug. “Missed you, bro.”

He pulled my cap down, teasing, “You were in London for a decade.”

I sighed, “I know, I was just so done with everything.”

Armie placed a hand on my shoulder and stared at me, “You okay, Timmy? You weren’t doing so good when we last saw each other.”

That was definitely a conversation I didn’t want to have.

Not today, in beautiful Crema.

Not ever, to be honest.

I just wanted to forget some parts of my life and be done with it.

“Enough of this conversation. We’re in Crema, finally… let’s go get our bread.”

As I exited the house and placed my sunglasses on my face, Armie falling a step behind and I knew, I just know, he was analyzing my every move.

And that should I fall, he would be there to pick me up.

 

Everything was exactly how we had left it, 4 years ago.

The houses were still that brownish colour and there was a little place on the corner of our street that was still missing half of its roof. The shops were all still the same, with the exception of a new clothing store and a local pharmacy.

The kids still ran on the street, on their way to school, and the birds chirped in the air, the wind was still and the trees were so green and full.

When we walked the streets we would see familiar faces who would stop to hug us as if we were their grandsons. It made me so happy.

As soon as we reached Piero’s, he told us to sit on the terrace that he would bring us fresh bread and hot coffee and sure enough, 5 minutes later we were set and filling our stomachs with the most delicious Italian breakfast.

I wiped my lips and felt the urge to talk about everything, about nothing.

“How’s Liz? How are the little ones?”

“They are well, yeah. Harper’s going to 1st grade, can you believe it? Ford is still Ford… always with his fire trucks causing trouble,” Armie smiled. “They miss seeing you ‘round.”

I shrugged, “I just… I’m sorry I haven’t been by. Work has been...”

Armie waved his hands, “It’s fine, Tim, just know… no matter what, there are people who love you, okay?”

I looked out into the piazza. I wanted to sarcastically laugh at that, thinking back to my own family and how after the stress started to eat at me, they got done trying to reach me and just fell back into their comfortable lives.

How during my darkest times, I looked around and found out I was painfully alone.

“Sure.”

“Timmy, it’s true,” he said. “You were on a rough patch, and okay, maybe you weren’t exactly the most pleasant human to be around –“

 “Oh, because I am so different now?” I looked at him, suddenly enraged even though I knew he was just trying to be funny and to ease the mood. “I am a pleasant human? When did I stop being one and started being one again, huh, Armie? When was it that everyone decided it was okay to give up on me?”

He shook his head.

I snickered and to make a point, I said, “Pauline is getting married.”

“What?” Armie smiled hesitantly. “She is? I didn’t even know she was dating.”

I shrugged, “Apparently, it’s been going on for the past 2 years. I just actually found about it _last_ _week._ ”

I could see Armie’s smile fade. His pitty stare was noticeable through his glasses but he didn’t open his mouth to say anything for a few minutes.

Then, calmly, he began, “Look, these past years, they haven’t been easy. It was too much in too little time but you got time now, you got time to fix-“

“She doesn’t want me to attend her wedding,” I shrugged. “I thought… I thought I could walk her down the aisle, be there for her but… yeah. Not even going to be in attendance for my sister’s wedding. Whatever.”

“Timmy,” Armie reached out his hand to touch my arm.

“It’s fine, Arms, you don’t have to do this, you know?” I shrugged. “I know I screwed up a lot of things in life. I can’t go back now.”

“You can move forward, though,” he took a bite of his bagel. “You have to move forward, Tim, get your life back again.”

I looked out at the piazza and thought of the days I chased Corina until we ended up in some alley, against a wall, shallow breaths and erratic laughter.

Everything was so easy back then.

“Do you think… do you think Core’s still here?” I twirled the spoon in my coffee and bought it up. Armie had been here a few times since we wrapped up the movie. “You remember her? Corina?”

He nodded, slowly, taking a sip from his cappuccino.

“She’s probably off to uni, living the good life,” I muttered. “Good for her. She deserves the best.”

“Why would you want to see her?” He took his sunglasses off and I could see how serious he was. He definitely knew where she was. “Did you even contact her afterwards?”

I shook my head.

“I just…” I shrugged. “Thought we could be friends, maybe.”

“You could have been her friend after you left. She called you, you know?” He threw at me. I felt the words hit me from where I sat. Why was he throwing this in my face?

Why was he being this protective of her?

“Yeah, I do. How do you?”

He shook his head.

“She is here, isn’t she? You have visited her, haven’t you?” I demanded but Armie kept quiet, didn’t even move like he had let out more than he should. “Is she okay?”

“She… she is around.”

“Where is Core, Armie? Can I see her?”

He just sat there, looking at me. Not uttering a word.

“Forget it,” I shook my head and grabbed my bagel, ready to leave this terrace and go find a peaceful place to just be, where no one could bother me or nag me.

“Timmy, wait,” He held my arm. “A lot of things have changed since back then. She is not the same person she was.”

“Neither am I.”

“She… she isn’t only herself now.”

“She got someone?” I lifted my eyebrow. “Does he treat her well? Is she happy?”

“Just…I don’t mean it like that. Just… look, if I tell you where to find her, you have to promise me you will do everything on her terms. You have to promise you won’t force a friendship on her.”

I raised an eyebrow, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just promise that she will lead the way and you’ll follow. Promise me you won’t break her heart, again.”

“Armie, I literally just want to see how she is doing. I don’t think I am up for any sort of relationship right now,” I breathed out. “As I told you, she deserves the world. Definitely not me.”

He slowly nodded.

“You aren’t as bad as you think you are, you know?”

“Armie, will you just tell me where she is?”

“C’mon, I will take you.”

 

Where used to be a closed bicycle shop now stood a recent cupcake shop.

It was painted in blue and it stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of a brown piazza. It has curly writing on the windows announcing the freshest cupcakes in town and the blue and white awnings were everything.

I stopped at the door while Armie was already one foot in, the white door already open.

Suddenly, the thought of seeing her made me nervous. Butterflies flew around in my stomach.

I put my hands on the windows to look inside and saw how cute the shop was, with tables and chairs and a counter filled with the sweetest pastries. No one was inside but if I still knew Corina, she would be around the kitchen bossing everyone.

If I still knew her.

“You coming or what?”

“Give me a second?” I rubbed my forehead and paced a little, took my cigarette packs from my pocket and looked at them.

“Are you seriously going to smoke before you see this girl?”

“Fuck!” I put my smokes back on my pocket. “Hi, Core,” I whispered. “What’s up?”

“Are you actually rehearsing?” Armie laughed at me. “C’mon you idiot, it’s going to be fine.”

I looked at Armie, not really believing him much but he took a step towards me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

“If it gets awkward I’ll take you out of there, okay?” He promised. “Just don’t gawk and drool at her.”

I rolled my eyes and broke out a smile and let him carry me inside.

A bell ringed signaling our entrance. The smell inside was so delicious, I thought it was the most delicious thing in the world but then Corina showed up.

She didn’t see me at first, she only saw arms and a huge smile broke out on his face.

“Arms! So glad to see you,” she hugged him. “Bored already with our little town?”

“I could never be bored here, Core,” he chuckled. “I…I bought Timmy.”

She seemed to stop and look at me. I looked at her. She avoided my eyes.

She was as beautiful as I remembered.

Her brown hair was up in a ponytail that swung when she walked; her eyes were the greenest and she still had full cheeks that you just wanted to pinch and kiss. She was skinnier but all her curves were there and I was suddenly pulled to a moment where I could place my arm around her waist and squeeze it.

“Timotheé…” She didn’t look particularly happy to see me.

I, on the other hand, felt warm at her sight.

“Hey,” I shoved my hands on my pockets. I was so nervous. “Hi.”

She just looked at me, not breaking out a word.

I looked around and nodded, “You look good. This shop looks great.”

She smiled a little, “Thank you. I’m co-owner.”

“Oh,” I felt warm at that. “Really? That’s… That’s so good! That’s so great. This is great.”

“Right,” she breathed out. “You guys want to eat something?”

“Duh, let’s sit Timmy,” Armie pulled me to a chair. “What have I told you about gawking?” He whispered.

We chose a table next to the window while Corina got her notepad.

“Okay, tell me.”

“Hazelnut cupcake, obviously.”

“Obviously,” she chuckled. “When’s Harper coming by? Will have to stock on those strawberry cupcakes!”

“Maybe in two months, we are still figuring that out. Timmy, what you going to have?”

I fidgeted with my hands and the menu, shrugging, “What do you recommend?”

“Banana, it’s made with local fruit.”

“Banana it is,” I tried a smile but failed terribly.

I felt like such an idiot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!  
> Guys thank you so much for all the reads and kudos and bookmarks you guys are doing. I hope you keep liking this story, I promise it will only get interesting in the next few chapters. something big coming yeeeeeah.
> 
> Okay, next update: Saturday!  
> Lemme know your opinions on this!! Also you can always reach me at secretcave.tumblr.com
> 
> Love,  
> C


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's like I'm living in the dark and my heart's turned cold since you left my life_
> 
> In which Timmy gets his 2nd Banana Cupcake

I woke up at dawn the following morning.

My dreams had been plagued with Core.

I had dreamt I could touch her again and that it wouldn’t be awkward. I dreamt about the time where I’d wake up next to her, her hair all over my face and I would end up kissing her shoulder and then the curve of her neck and I’d inhale her sweet scent until she was tickled by my curls.

After tossing and turning in bed for more than an hour, I grabbed a t-shirt and my pack of cigarettes and decided to go out in the little backyard pateo. The sun was still coming out and it was bringing promises of a warm day.

Filming started today. At lunch time, everyone was reuniting and right after we would all read the first scenes together.

There was even supposed to be a party later on.

“Hey, you up early,” Armie showed up at the back door, stretching his arms over his head. “You really need to get rid of those,” he nodded to my cig. “Best thing I did in life.”

I smiled, “Yeah, it’s better than coke, though.”

He smiled sadly, knowing I wasn’t even joking.

I think he sometimes looked at me and saw the old Timmy, the innocent Timmy who would have a hard time drinking a full beer and he then look at the nowadays Timmy who had just gotten out of a big scandal in Barbados, where I had gotten with the wrong crew and sniffed a little coke and had the worst high in the world.

It was aggravated because of the leaked pictures with naked girls in a house that was stuffed with drugs to the brim.

“It will pass, people will forget. They always do.”

I shrugged, “Don’t mind about people much. Just a few, really.”

“Like Corina?”

I glanced at him.

“God, I totally screwed it with her, didn’t I?”

Armie bust out laughing, “Yeah, that was awkward. And yeah, she is upset at you not ever returning her calls. She had something really important to talk to you, she needed you… but she is not that girl anymore. She can fend off by herself now.”

I listened to him.

“I think if she lets you in again, you’ll be really proud of the girl she has become. I know I am.”

I smiled.

“You think she wants to come to the party tonight?”

He shrugged, “Why don’t you ask her?”

 

 

I was at the door of the shop but couldn’t go in.

How come I often felt like the coolest guy in the room but next to Core I felt like the biggest dolt to ever exist?!

I took a deep breath and threw my cig in the trash can, putting it out and then I put on a brave face and walked into the shop, the bell ringing over my head. The shop was mildly filled today with a few costumers, sitting and eating, while Core, at the counter, stopped fumbling with the cash register and looked up to see who was coming in.

"Hey," I spoke when I reached the counter. I placed my hands on top of the counter and without noticing palmed a little toy rabbit. I grabbed it and looked around to see if there were any kids in the shop that this toy could belong to, but there were none. "There is a toy rabbit here."

She smiled nervously and took it from my hand, "Yeah, probably lost by someone. I will save it just in case."

I nodded, not really knowing how to begin, "So..."

"So, can I get you something? A cupcake maybe?"

Nop, I couldn’t do small talk.

I couldn’t just order something and then not say anything else, so I decided to cut the chase and go straight at it.

"Look, ahh, filming is starting later today and..."

"You got here just in time, huh?! A little longer in NYC and you would have missed it," she stared at me seriously. I couldn’t tell if she was making conversation or wanting to rip me a new one.

I frowned, "I worked double shifts for a week to wrap it up and be here."

I felt really sleep deprived, I wanted to say.

"Can’t stop the money machine," she sang.

Oh, she hated my guts.

"Just really wanted to get to Crema already, to be honest."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah? What about these 3 years? Why didn’t you show up?"

I was at a loss for words, "I just..."

"Suppose a week at a private island in Barbados is a lot nicer, right?!"

Fuck. So she knew about the Barbados story.

I was _so done_.

"What can I get you, Timothée? Because if you are not having anything, I have plenty to do."

I zipped my lips. I didn’t want to leave her presence yet, even if she was looking like she could spit fire at me.

“A coffee, black, and a cupcake. Banana.”

She registered it at the cash register, “That will be 3.50€, please.” I handed her my card and watched as she processed the payment, “If you want to sit, I’ll be right up.”

“Thank you.”

I tried not to feel defeated as I chose a table next to the window. I rested the script on the table and took out my cell phone. I had dozens of missed calls from Mary Jane, my agent, that were accompanied by several texts. I marked them all as read, without even opening them and then threw the phone on the table.

I didn’t really want to go back to the world of interviews and calculated moves.

That had been what had led me to the amphetamines and the too-much-for-my-own-good alcohol and ultimately, to that line of coke on somebody’s body.

Just as I was opening the script to re-read the scene we would read over today, my phone rang, Mary Jane again. I decided that maybe, pretending the problems didn’t exist was too easy so instead I picked up.

“Hey,” I breathed.

“Timothée, finally!” She sounded frantic. “Everyone is going crazy with stories about you, Tim, we need to clean this up!”

“Jane,” I sighed, “I think we shouldn’t. Let them talk.”

“No, no, no. I already got three covers aligned for you and an interview with Vogue for you to come out clean, tell your side of the story.” I shook my head.

“I’m not going to do it, Jane.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not going to do the cover stories, I am not going to do any interview. I don’t want to clean my name. I want to leave it like it is.”

“What are you talking about, Timothée? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind in Barbados?”

“Look,” I sighed. “I think my coming out clean is this. Laying low, being here in Italy, releasing a good ass movie.”

“Timmy,” she sighed.

“Going back now won’t do any good, Jane,” I shook my head. “That was the problem all along. This is going to be good. The more I talk about it, the more fake it will sound.”

Even though I was looking out the window, I saw Core come over, with my muffin and my coffee and plop down on the chair in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed on me.

“Timothée, you are risking your career. You might as well give everything up,” she said. “Come for those cover stories, do that one interview. Then we do things your way.”

I shook my head and bit my lip, “I am not going to do the cover story or the interview, Jane. If my career sinks lower than this, then so be it but I am going to stay in Italy for the whole of shooting.”

“What if someone takes pictures? What if someone rats you to the press?”

“What are you talking about?” I wasn’t believing this. These people, invent stuff to sell to the press? “No one here is going to sell anything to the press, Jane, these people are good people. This is the right kind of crew. Not the kind of crew you approved of in Barbados.”

She shut up.

“Look, I’m sorry if this is hard for you. I will totally understand if you want to drop me but this time, we’re doing things my way. No interviews, no cover stories.”

“Maybe we will talk later, Timmy, when you’ve had time to think about it, okay?”

“I’ve thought about it,” I remained stoic. “Jane? Jane?” I looked at the cellphone and found she had disconnected.

Placing it over the script, I reached for my coffee and looked at Core.

“Thank you.”

“Your agent?” She wondered, I nodded. “I’m sorry about being mean. I’m just a little bitter that you never came back, never called. I thought we had something, a friendship at least.”

Alright, here we go for another hard conversation.

How could I explain my absence to her? What could I say to make her understand? What reason would I present other than my incredible stupidity?

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I meant to come back. A lot of times, actually.”

She nodded.

“I wished that all the times I thought about it, I had come back,” I confessed. “It would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

She smiled sadly, “That bad?”

“You know about Barbados.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I know about Barbados. How would you get in such a situation, huh?!”

“I wish I could explain it to you. Maybe when I understand it myself.”

“So no interview to clean your name? No cover stories?”

“When you mess with shit for too long, you start to stink. I just want to leave it. Whatever happens, happens.”

She nodded.

“This looks really nice, by the way,” I said. “The shop. I am very happy that everything is turning well for you, Core, you deserve it.”

She smiled and blushed, “Thank you. Armie actually helped me a lot so… I didn’t pull it on my own.”

“Still,” I finished the last of my cupcake. “I need to get going but… There’s this party, tonight?! I just… It’s over at the set, just a few drinks and food. I just… Feel free to show up. Luca would love to see you. And Armie.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” she started getting up. I grabbed my stuff and followed her movements. “Nights are really hard for me, I got stuff to do.”

“Oh,” I nodded. “Of course, sure, I get it. If you do decide to go, though, you’re invited.”

She nodded and moved to get behind the counter leaving me, once again, feeling like a dumbass. I decided to hold my head up high and move on with my day, not make anything more of it.

I was going to have more months here, I would get through to her eventually.

However, when I was about to set out of the shop, she called my name.

“Timmy,” she said. I glimpsed behind myself. “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and bookmarking this and giving kudos. I promise this is about to get REAL interesting REAL SOON!!! hang in there.
> 
> We have Core's POV for next chapter.... next saturday, yes??? (work days are v hard for me haha).  
> Come talk to me at secretcave.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you guyyyyys.  
> All the love,  
> C


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me that I wanna keep_
> 
>  
> 
> In which Corina takes a bold decision

**Corina’s POV**

Timotheé re-appearance totally brought back memories.

And this wasn’t good because I felt vulnerable, I felt like he could be the same boy he was 4 summers ago when in reality, for the past years a successions of pictures and stories from him looking less than innocent surfaced the internet.

He had been with girls and he had messed with drugs and yet when he stood in front of her today, in the cupcake shop, eating her Banana cupcake, he looked so lost.

She wanted to take his hand and guide him home. She wanted to hug him and like her dad would say, whisper in his ear that “Everything will be fine. Just you wait.”

“Ciao bella!” Alessandra arrived with the most joyful giggle in the world. I was sitting at the outside terrace of a pizzeria, waiting for my best friend so we could have lunch.

I hadn’t seen her in a few weeks and I hugged her so hard, I could crush her. “Oh baby, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, A,” I kissed her cheek. “Tell me everything! Have you found a job already?”

She shook her head, “I’m beginning to think going for my master’s wasn’t all that good, Cee,” she pulled her blonde hair up in a ponytail. “I feel like people think I’m over educated now.”

“You’ll find a job soon enough,” I smiled. “I’ll keep looking for stuff and sending you.”

“Tell me about what’s been going on? How’s Leo?” She picked the menu to fan herself. “You looked like you were deep in thought here. Is everything okay?”

I chuckled, “Timothée is back.”

She did a double take to see if I was joking. “You’re kidding.”

“Am not,” I shook my head. “They are filming a movie here, a sequel to Call Me,” I shrugged. “He actually came over to the shop yesterday with Armie and then again by himself this morning.”

“Shit,” she whispered. “And does he know? About Leo?”

I shook my head slowly, “No, he doesn’t have to.”

“He does have to, though,” she said. “And how are you?”

I shrugged, “He is such a mess. I feel bad for him, you know? I know he is not a bad guy.”

“Core, he broke your heart, he never called you back,” she said. “I like him, you know? Who he was back then, at least, I liked him but seeing you so destroyed… you’re my sister, my best friend, and I don’t want you to go through that again.”

“I won’t, A, I won’t,” I shook my head. “I’m not going to fall for him or anything.”

“Won’t? Are you sure you have fallen out of love with him?” She held my hand.

I rubbed my forehead, so confused at my situation, “It’s just… I treated him like an asshole yesterday and then I felt bad. I think he is just lost, you know?”

She sighed, seeing through me, like always, and knowing how bad I actually felt

Ale had been there for me after Timmy left and she knew how broken I was, and I knew that ever since she hated his guts. She avoided all movies and news of him and always made a point to tell me I was better off.

However, now that he was here, and now that he was back in my life, she put down her hands and held back her opinion.

Nodding, A said, “Too much fame too fast can do that to you. Wouldn’t be the first case we saw, would it?”

I shook my head, “I don’t know, A, like… at the same time, talking to him still feels so easy, you know? But then there’s this whole side of me, where I know what happened last time, I know how these summer things go.”

“You can be his friend, though,” she offered but not even five seconds had passed we were both shrugging, as if we both knew that would be a hard option to consider. “What does Armie say about that?”

“Haven’t spoken to him yet.”

The waiter came and we ordered lemonades and a pizza to split and looked at each other while the waiter came back with our drinks and tried to chat up Alessandra, but she didn’t give him the time of her day.

“He invited me to this party they are having on set today,” I said suddenly, holding a slice of pizza. Ale looked at me confused, “Timmy, I mean.”

She gave me a sneaky smile, “So he’s still into you.”

“Hell if I know,” I breathed out.

“You going?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t want to look like I’m too available and also Leo.”

She smiled, “I think you should give it a try, Core.” I raised an eyebrow. “Clearly, that’s something you both have unresolved and I think a party could be good for you guys to hang out without committing to anything, you know? Like, there will be a lot more people there and Armie will be there so… you can tell him about Leo.”

I chuckled, “Right.”

Even though the subject died there and Alessandra proceeded to tell me all about this guy hitting on her at Bergamo, that Matteo, her boyfriend, was constantly pissed about, the idea to attend the party had stayed in my mind for a good while after our lunch had ended and I had headed home.

Throwing myself on my bed and allowing myself a few minutes for myself, I decided to pick up the phone and call Armie, see his insight on the whole thing and how he saw Timmy now that he has been through a troubled phase.

He would be the best person to tell me if I should attend this party or not.

“Ciao bella,” he greeted. “What does my favorite Italian chick need?”

“Hey Arms,” I smiled, lying down on my bed and lifting my legs against the wall. “Timmy came by this morning, to the shop,” I started, not really beating around the bush.

“Oh, he did?” That didn’t really look surprising to him.

“He invited me to this party thing tonight?”

“Yes! It’s our release party, please come!” He was excited.

“I don’t know.”

“I get it, Core, like… to be honest, I think Timmy is trying to find some normalcy again, you know? He went through a crappy time these past few years and maybe coming here, he just wants to start anew. I get it that he did you a lot of damage and that you probably don’t want to have anything to do with him, not in that way at least, but I also feel like it would mean a lot to him if we are there.”

I breathed out, “I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

He breathed out too, “I know. I don’t you to get hurt either but I don’t know…” He paused, “It’s going to be a party. I won’t leave you alone.”

I nodded, “I feel sad that Timmy looks like a wreck.”

“Core, when you called me, right after we left, I went to get him. He was doing this play in New York and what I saw… his state… I don’t think he even remembers I was there. It broke my heart. This is my brother, you know?”

I placed a hand over my chest, feeling my heart get so wretched.

“I am hard on him sometimes but I just want him to open his eyes and fucking be himself again.”

“Maybe he needs our help,” I whispered.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ll pick you up?” I breathed out. “It’s at 7pm, it won’t be too late.”

I nodded and forget he couldn’t see me, “Okay, but I won’t stay long, okay? An hour, tops.”

“Agreed. I won’t leave your side, Core. I have to go now, but I’ll be by your house at 6.30pm!”

I looked at my phone seeing Armie had already hang up.

What the hell was I getting into?!

 

Armie was right, there were a lot of people at the party.

When we arrived at the garden this was set up in, he led me to Luca who was so happy to see me again. He presented me the whole crew and we navigated through the people to find drinks and, yes, Timotheé but he was nowhere in sight.

As we picked up drinks – Armie got a glass of wine, while I opted for a non-alcoholic cocktail – we saw Timmy sitting and smoking while going through his phone, in a bench, under a tree. Armie and I exchanged a glance and started heading towards him.

“Hey bro!” Armie shouted at a distance. Timothée looked up, threw his cig on the floor and looked over at me.

“Hey,” they hugged. “You came!” He smiled at me and bent down for a kiss on the cheek. “You look good, Core,” he smiled. I looked down at myself, in beige shorts and a white shirt tucked into them. I looked so plain but Armie has told me this was casual.

“You not mingling with the crew?”

He shook his head, “Was trying to reach my parents,” he raised his phone.

“Let’s get a drink, Timmy,” Armie said. “Let’s show us those moves!”

“Have you got your drinks?” He looked at our glasses. “Luca is so excited that we are all here again, he keeps going from group to group to tell everyone how his family is back together again,” Tim said and nodded towards Luca.

And sure enough, he was just leaving one group and going to another.

“Boys!” He called and signaled them to go meet him.

“No, no,” Timmy shook his head. “I did the first half an hour of this party, bro, you go do your part and I’m going to eat!” Timmy patted Armie’s shoulder. “Do you want to grab something to eat?” He turned to me.

“Maybe come with me?” Armie said, trying to not leave me alone. “I’ll introduce you and rave about your cupcakes.”

I smiled and looked between them both. I think Timothée knew exactly what Armie was doing.

“Yeah, you go with Armie. Sell your cupcakes but if everyone becomes a client, please don’t forget to save a Banana cupcake for me, every day, okay?” He smiled sadly. “I’m going to eat.”

I looked over at Armie and bit my lip, “No, Tim, wait. You know, I’m a little hungry… Arms, you sell your movie today, okay? And we will think of something to sell my cupcakes tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay,” Armie smiled and bent down to kiss me on the top of my head. “Come save me in 20, guys.”

When he left us, we began to walk towards the table with the food. If I was honest, I wasn’t even remotely hungry but I was a little starved to be able to share some conversation with just Timmy, without small talk.

“I know what Armie’s doing,” he said, taking a sandwich from a plate. “You can go with him, I won’t feel angry or abandoned.”

“No, it’s okay,” I smiled. “I don’t feel very comfortable around people who talk about stuff I know nothing about.”

He smiled and led us to the drinks table. He carefully analyzed each one of the drinks and ended up choosing the same cocktail I did.

“No wine for you?” I questioned.

“Ahhh, no,” he scratched his head and led us to a little bench. “I’m on medication,” he said. “For sleep? Went to the doctor before I came and he gave me a bunch of pills… suppose they are better than what I was doing before.”

I smiled sadly, “When I have trouble sleeping, I always drink a warm tea and stay in bed quietly thinking of new cupcake flavors.”

He looked at me like that was the most delicious thought he had ever heard, “Will have to try that tonight. So how are your parents? How’s Alessandra?”

“A just came back from Bergamo, we went to get pizza today. She is staying for a couple weeks, I’m very excited,” I smiled. “My mum’s still up in Milano, my dad is actually working for you guys again.”

“I know!” He exclaimed. “Luca told me, still haven’t seen him around. He isn’t here today, is he?”

“He had to stay home,” I took a bit of my sandwich and didn’t dare to expand on my dad’s absence. “What about your parents? Your sister?”

He gulped, “Ahm, she’s getting married actually. Soon, I think. My parents… yeah, they are fine… yeah. You know how it goes, work and travels don’t allow for much home time.”

Timmy was the most transparent person in the world and right there, I could perfectly read that he had fallen out with his family due to his extra work activities.

He focused his gaze on his sandwich and took a big gulp of his drink, before glancing at me with a smile. I smiled back. I couldn’t help but relieve everything we had lived 4 years ago.

I sat sideways on the bench, looking straight at him, and folding one of my legs underneath the other.

“What?!” He rested his arm on the bench and rested his head on his hand. “You have that sneaky glance in your eyes.”

“Yeah?” He nodded and I giggled. “Look, we can be considered ex’s right?” He widened his eyes as if he was surprised at my questions and then shrugged and nodded, “Okay, so I can basically ask you anything, right? Because we are ex’s and you left me and that grants me some rights, correct?” He laughed out loud, noting how I was joking.

“Yes, Core, you have an all access to my life. No matter what.”

“You sure?” I poked his chest.

“I’m getting scared now.”

“So, you got a girl at home, now?” As soon as the question came out of my mouth, I regretted. Did I look like I was flirting? Well, whatever. He laughed out loud.

“Do I got a girl at home,” he repeated with a smile. “No, I don’t really… I mean, there are hook ups, but no long term,” he scratched his head shyly. “Oh God, do you have a guy at home?”

I burst out laughing. Oh, he didn’t even know the beginning of it.

“C’mon, Core,” he fibbed.

“Core!” Armie shouted and ran towards me, “C’mon you guys, this dude is raving your cupcakes and I told him that I knew the owner and now he wants to meet you. C’mon, c’mon!”

I looked at Timmy and raised my eyebrows.

I was so saved by the bell.

 

Next afternoon found me behind the counter, looking at the inventory of products we had to send in this week. The schedules were all done and the orders were all placed but somehow my mind seemed to be everyone minus on sugar and flour right now.

No, my mind was probably with Timotheé in that garden bench, laughing about having girls and boys at home.

The bell dinged and Armie came in, tall and smiley, taking off his shades.

“Hey you, bella,” he kissed my forehead.

“Hey,” I breathed.

“Inventory, huh?! Boring,” he exclaimed. I smiled and rolled my eyes. “So… had fun last night, miss? With our little friend Timmy Tee?”

I rolled my eyes again, “I did,” I nodded. “I’m glad you talked me into going. I really had fun.”

He smiled, “Timmy looked like somebody else this morning, Core, I think we will be able to steer him in the right direction again.”

“I hope so, he looked so sad when his parents didn’t pick up their phone.”

Armie shrugged, probably knowing more to the story than I did but before I could ask more, my cell phone rang. I lifted a finger, told him to wait a minute.

“Ciao!” I answered.

“Hello! Am I speaking to Corina Bianchi?”

I frowned, Armie asked what was going on.

“Yes, this is she. How can I help you?”

“I am calling from Crema Hospital. Your son, Leonardo, has just arrived and—“

The lady kept talking but I had already dropped the phone and looked at Armie.

“What, Core, what?”

“Leo, he’s…he’s in the hospital.”

“Let’s go!” He grabbed my arm and we were out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long on butttttt a little bit of the plot is unveiled :)  
> Also we have some Core/Timmy interaction. What do you guys think of it?  
> Also, Armie being a cool big bro!
> 
> Posting tomorrow because won't be on tomorrow so leave me allllll your feedback and what you'd like to see next week :)
> 
> All the love,  
> C


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down cause something inside has changed
> 
>  
> 
> _In which Timmy's life is changed forever_

**Timothee’s POV**

The day at the set was long.

We had finished filming around 7pm and I was both exhausted and starving as I picked up my bike and rode home.

I had stayed back to film a few things and before I knew it Armie had disappeared.

He was so weird lately. He would disappear and not show up for hours or he would be out with “friends”… yeah, yeah whatever.

When I got home, I noticed our rental car was missing and even though I knew better, when I walked inside, I screamed for Armie.

No sound.

So I picked up my cellphone and dialed his number.

I swear if he doesn’t pick up, I’ll just go out and order a whole pizza to myself. Maybe if I went by the cupcake shop, Corina would even like to join me.

Clearly, I was in need of finding new friends since Armie was ditching me left and right.

“Hey, Tim!” He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey bro, just got home," I fell on the couch and placed my feet on the coffee table. "Want to go for a Burger?"

He didn’t immediately reply and instead, started stuttering. That gave it away. He was about to lie to me, tell me he was with those mysterious friends of his or whatever.

What was going on with this dude?

"Okay, I get it, you are hanging out with someone." I cut off before he even had the chance to lie, so done with his behavior. He took deep breath, thinking he was off the hook. "Just... Does Elizabeth know? Are you doing okay with her?"

He gasped, seeming shocked that I would even pose such a question.

“Timmy, of course! I am not… I am not cheating on her!”

“Really? ‘Cause those friends of yours sure sound very mysterious to me.”

“Tim, I… I just can’t tell you, okay?”

“Why not?” I heard background noise, voices on speakers and alarms. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

He sighed.

"Timmy... I am at the hospital". That put me on alert and I stammered with questions of why, what happened and why hadn’t he fucking called me before. "It's.... I am fine. It's not me."

"Armie, swear to God, I am on my way there. I am going to call a cab and will be there in a little bit,” I got up and looked around for a phone book where I could see the number for the taxis. IF I didn’t find it, screw it, I’d ride my bike to the hospital. “What have you gotten into? Did you twist your foot again on the pond?"

He sighed.

“It’s not me.”

“Okay?” I stopped. “Then what the heck are you doing there? Because it sure as hell isn’t anyone we know.”

He didn’t speak.

“Okay, so it’s your mysterious friend, okay.”

"It's Corina," he finally said. "Look, everything is fine and--"

"I am on my way there, Armie," I didn’t give him a chance to complete his sentence.

"NO! Don’t come here," he hurried. "Just... Meet us at her house okay?!"

 

I was pacing so much in front of Core's house that I had almost worn out the patch of grass near the front door.

After Armie’s mysterious phone call where he refused to let me meet them at the hospital and then refused to tell me what was wrong with Corina, I had grabbed my bike and pedaled as fast as I could to her house.

When I got there, no one wasin.

After about half an hour, I recognized the lights of our rental car arrive and sure enough Armie driving it, with Core by his side. I hurried to the front door but it flung open before I had the chance to do anything.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I held her face in my hands. I studied those 4 freckles she had painted over her nose.

She was perfect.

God, I would kiss the heck out of her if I could.

"I am fine, Timmy." She sounded tired, like she just wanted to get into bed and rest. She reached for my hands and looked sideways, nervously, at Armie before she finally looked up at me again. "Suppose the day has come where we finally have to have that talk, huh?!"

I frowned, "What talk? What are you talking about?"

"Arms, can you just..." she motioned towards the car. This wasn’t making the slightest sense.

And then, before I could even process that there was someone else in the car, Armie opened the back door and bending down, retrieved a sleeping boy, his arm in a blue cast.

What?!

Armie’s words swam back to me, to the day we had been on the piazza and I had asked about Core and he had told me ‘she is not only herself anymore’.

She wasn’t by herself, no.

I was confused.

"Armie... What? What is happening?"

"Mummy," the little boy cried. "Mummy."

"Uncle Armie is going to get you into bed, okay, little bug?" Core got near him, patted his head full of curls and kissed his forehead.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

“Can one of you please fucking tell me what is going on?” I sounded terrified, I didn’t even know why. Was this Armie’s?

No, no don’t be stupid, it couldn’t be Armie’s.

“Let’s go inside,” Core touched my arm but I pulled it from her grasp.

“You have a son?” My voice screeched as I glanced at Core first, then at Armie. “Armie? What the fuck?”

I was so shocked. I could not believe this.

“Is this…” I pointed. I looked so ridiculous. Even as the words left my mouth, I knew how stupid and pathetic I sounded, “Are you-?”

“For heaven’s sake, do not even dare to think that,” Armie sounded offended.

“Yeah? Because you’re looking pretty cosy with Core. Does Liz even know?”

I know I sounded like I was out of my mind.

“You are being a real jerk, you know that?” Armie spit. “How dare you mention Liz? How dare you ask something like that after everything I did for you these past years? Have some respect for Corina, for this girl you were head over heels but never admitted. Maybe still are. Have some fucking respect for me.”

“Armie, it’s fine,” Core began, touching his arm.

“It’s not fine, Core, it’s not fine,” he looked at me, enraged.  “You take one step back and really think about what you’re saying, Timotheé and then you take a good look at this kid and you will see whose son it is.”

As he spit that, it was clear as day to me.

The baby lifted his head, probably because of the sound of our noise.

His head, full of curls and his eyes were so purely green. He was his mother’s face.

No, if I was honest he wasn’t Core’s face. That was just my innate wish.

If I was honest, I looked at that face every morning, when I looked in the mirror.

He was mine.

Fuck.

He was _mine_.

 

“Are you okay, Timmy?” Core touched my back.

As it dawned on me, as I realized this baby was my son, I couldn’t take it.

An nausea overcame me and I turned on my heels, supported myself on the car and threw up right there. Right on her front lawn.

Because I hadn’t been pathetic enough for a lifetime.

“Leave him, Core, clearly he-“

“Can you shut up, Arms?” Corina whispered. “Look, this isn’t easy for any of us, okay? So let’s not make it more difficult.”

She sounded like such a mum.

She was such a mum. An actual mum. To my son.

_Fuck._

“Please, Armie, please, just take the baby inside, put him to bed. Timmy, please, let’s talk about this inside, okay?”

I looked at her. Right into her eyes. There was so much concern there. For me.

How was it that after everything, she was still showing concern over me?

“You should have told me,” I tried to keep myself together, to not break apart. “I just…”

“Timmy, come inside, I’ll – “

I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me as I took a step back.

“I just… I need to go.”

And like the fucking coward I am, I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkkk!!  
> Basically life got in the way and I haven't written much but here's a filler chapter with some HUGE news. From now on, everything will be different.
> 
> So you let me know what you think of this. Of this Timmy, Core and etc.  
> And if you wanna, let's chat at secretcave.tumblr.com
> 
> (will try to post more on next saturday)
> 
> \- C.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighttt  
> This is my 1st AO3 fic!!!! So lemme me know if I am doing anything wrong, what with the warning and characters and skins???
> 
> Also please comment if you dig this. You can also reach me via tumblr to freak out about Timmy (@secretcave.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, next chapter will be from Timmy's POV. Let's say..... on Wednesday?
> 
> Tks for reading <3


End file.
